bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Scarly/The Diary of Scarlet Smith: Holiday Romance - Chapter 6: Day 9
Day 9: I woke up in a better mood, I wasn't totally happy or glowing or anything. But, I didn't feel depressed. Mandy had been stressing about cheerleading, saying everything needed to be perfect for when school started, a week away. Even I got excited about it, even though I wasn't even going to this school. It was the same old stuff, normal cheering, x jumps, etc. I was even starting to get good at the toe touch, but still slightly stumbled on landing. It was all going well, until another girl joined us. When her and Mandy greeted each other, it looked so superficial. "Pinky! Oh my god! I didn't think you would be back until next week!!" Mandy said, with fake enthusiasm. "Mandy! Well, I couldn't wait to see all my friends again!" Pinky replied, with equal amounts of fake enthusiasm. Mandy and Pinky hugged each other, and shared a few 'in jokes'. Pinky then talked with the other girls, except Anita - who didn't seem to care. She froze when she saw me. "Who's this?" Pinky asked, glancing over her shoulder at Mandy. "Sandy, she filled in for you," Mandy told her, then responded with "Whatever" when I corrected her. Pinky sneered at me, as Mandy filled her in on what happened the past couple of weeks. I sat on the bleachers, acting as nonchalant as I could. Anita sat next to me, and actually talked to me. "You should ignore her, I do. It works perfectly," Anita told me. She brushed her golden windswept hair out of her eyes, it looked like it was actual strings of golden. She was so beautiful, just how I wished I could look. Curvy and beautiful, but in a natural kind of way. "That I can do," I replied with a smile. "Sandy right?" Anita asked, clearly under the impression that my name was Sandy. "No, Scarlet," I corrected, with a false smile. "Oh, I get it. When I joined the squad, she called me Amy. Then after a while it was Annie, then eventually Anita. Then when Ted hit on me, it was Fat Whore," Anita said, smiling at the last nickname. I laughed, because I could totally imagine that. "So, she likes Ted?" I enquired. "Maybe, I stopped caring about gossip, to be honest," Anita replied. I would have carried on talking to her, but Ted walked in. The first thing I thought of, was when I saw him stood on the outlook, looking over the rail. I actually smiled at the sight of him, because I knew he did like me back. I didn't notice before, but he was talking with Kirby, Damon and Casey. I stood up, and casually walked towards them. But, I caught the attention of the wrong boy, Casey. He smirked at me cockily, but he was soon distracted when he saw Anita bending over to pick up a pompom she had dramatically dropped. He soon rushed off, to hit on her. I smiled, as I pretended to be interested in what they were talking about. It was mostly sports, and football scores and stuff. Kirby and Damon rushed off to play basket ball. "Hi," I said, with a smile. "Hey," Ted replied, with a smile. "Um...." I didn't know what to say, because things did feel a little awkward. "Tomorrow, I was thinking about hanging out at the carnival.." he said, awkwardly brushing his hand through his hair. "Maybe... we could..." "That would be cool," I said, casually. But, on the inside I wanted to scream with joy. He was hot, and even though he had dated my sister, he still wanted to ask me out. The rest of the day was a joyous blur, I was thinking about my date. Day 10: All morning, I tried to be as moody and uncooperative as possible, so my parents would give up on family crap and let me go off on my own. They eventually got the hint. I practically ran to the carnival, it didn't take me long to find Ted. He was hanging out near the prize tent, bullying a gross looking nerd. The near had red hair, and the zipper undone on the shorts he wore. Ted let go of him, when he saw me. He called the kid "Pee Stain", I think. I wasn't really paying much attention. "Hi," I said, with a smile. "Hey," he replied, smiling back. I guess that was our thing. The date got even better after then, it was almost better than our first date. * We went on all the rides at least twice. * Ted entered the go cart race, I cheered for him. But, he lost. A ginger haired girl beat him, he later told me she was a townie girl. Whatever that meant. * Then he spent about a hour winning as many prize tickets as possible. I even attempted a few games myself. * I had a ride on the carousel, it was kind of slower than usual and they had to keep stopping it every 10 minutes for maintenance. It was a blast though. Ted had to talk to one of his friends, Luis I think. I waited by the snack booth, waiting for him. I heard the mind numbing voice, that could be only Pinky. "Sandy! On a date with Ted, I see.." she said, stopping near me. I turned around, and raised my eyebrow. I rearranged my expression to a fake smile. I noticed that the black haired girl was with her, the one that was running away, Elizabeth. She clearly must have gotten caught or something. "Yeah, I am," I said, still smiling. I wasn't going to let her get to me. "Oh, well don't be fooled into thinking it means anything," she said, with fake niceness. "He'll date anything." She looked down her nose at me. "If that's the case, how come he's never hit on you," Elizabeth said, flatly. She smirked at Pinky as she said it. "Because, I'm not any old trash," she said, looking pissed off. "But you said, "he'll date anything"," she said, air quoting the last part. "Whatever!" she snapped, before storming off somewhere. I actually burst out laughing, because it was soo funny, Elizabeth even started laughing to. "For the record, I don't usually hang out with people like her. My father is trying to get in her father's good books, so I'm stuck with her," she said, like it was the worst punishment ever. "Scarlet, right?" She was probably the only one that remembered my name, after I had told them it. "Yeah, and you're Elizabeth," I said, remembering her name to. "It is. You're probably the only one, that doesn't call me 'oh her'," she told me. She actually sounded serious. While we were joking around, Ted had finished talking to Luis and walked over to us. He put his arm around me. Elizabeth took this as a sign, that we needed time alone, so she politely left. Ted had given up trying to remember my name, and for the rest of the afternoon called me "Babe." I didn't mind, it was better than being called Sandy or Xanthe. It kinda bugged me that they remembered Xanthe's name, but not mine. We didn't do much after that, just mocked all the nerds and losers we saw. Took a walk down the beach, talking about random stuff. We then made out, in a more secluded part of the beach. It ended, with him walking me back to the hotel, and one tender kiss. Xanthe was waiting for me in the hotel room, to ask me as many questions as possible. These included: * Had I slept with him, if so how good was he? I answered no for this, because I hadn't. * Did we make out? I told her yes. * Was he any good? I didn't answer, but I wanted to say he was. * Would I sleep with him? I didn't answer, because I hadn't thought about it before. When she finally stopped asking questions, I could go to sleep. I actually dreamt of Ted, it wasn't anything amazing. We were sat on the beach, staring into each others eyes. Category:Blog posts Category:Scarly's Fanfiction